Outcasts
by XxRedxX
Summary: We were both outcasts, just a couple of kids that no one wanted. I promised myself that I would let him go one day, no matter how much pain it caused me. But by the time I realized what I had done, it was too late and he was gone. Some KimiXoc fluff


This is a twoshot (Possibly three) I've been wanting to do for a while. It's about Kimimaro and Katami(My oc). It's basically the story of how they meet, what they do when Katami goes to the leaf village and Kimimaro goes to Orochimaru and what happens when they meet years later, when Katami is part of the Sasuke retrival squad and is trying to get her little brother back before it is too late.

No real pairings. Some KimiXoc fluff.

It's has little parts of the song The animal I have become  floating around, mostly because I think that song really fits Kimimaro, and because I like eet. ^^

I've been meaning to do a story about Katami, but I'm too lazy, and I am currently busy at the moment with another fic (I will never cry. READ IT!!!!! XD).

When I eventually DO type the story, chances are it will be DeiXoc with some KimiXoc fluff, just 'cuz Kimi is awesome and needs WAY more screen time then what he is given and Deidara because he (And the rest of the Akatsuki, 'specially Sasori, Itachi and Tobi) is (are) teh best ^^

First part is told from Katami's POV, second part will most likley be from Kimimaro's, or Kimi's POV with some of Katami's mixed in as well. If this turns into a threeshot then the first two will be from Katami's POV.

Please note that Katami has amnesia when she meets Kimimaro, so she has no clue where she is from, or the fact that she is a member of the Uchiha clan.

No I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song.

I do, however own Katami.

STEAL AND DIE!!!

Enjoy ^^

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

I had been trying to steal some food when something caught my attention. A man, like all of the Kaguya his hair was dark and he had those markings... What were they called? He, like all the others had the look in their eyes. The craving for blood to be spilled, to kill whoever stood in their way, and with pleasure. It didn't exactly scare me. It gave me a more or less creepy feeling, like they would actually take pleasure in killing a seven year old girl, with no apparent home, and with only the clothes on her back and a sword that was a little to large for her, and they would _enjoy_ it. And I had no doubt in my mind that they would, in fact, kill me without remorse.

But this man was carrying a plate of food, and I hadn't eaten in days, so I followed him, hoping that he would let his guard down long enough for me to steal it before I starved.

He seemed to be going towards a prison of some sort. This made me curious. Was he bringing someone food? If so, it must have been someone with serious power, seeing as he or she was locked up by a clan as barbaric as the Kaguya.

He opened the door and walked inside, leaving me no opening to take the food. Damn. I guess I was going to go hungry tonight.

Still. I was and always will be, too curious for my own good, so I looked inside, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Scanning the inside I looked for the man, and saw him putting the tray, and pushing it inside of, a cell. There were many tags covering the thick wooden bars, most likley sealing tags keeping the person inside. I could hear a strange noise, the sound of something repeatedly stabbing another thing.

Curiosity growing, I waited for the man to move to the side.

Patience payed off. He did.

I gasped, not beleiving that this was possible. The person inside was a boy about my age, maybe a year older.

He had pale skin, long silvery white hair, tied in a loose ponytail, and vivid green eyes.

He was a Kaguya, the markings around his eyes and on his forehead proved that much. Plus there was a bone dagger in his hand, which he was using to stab the wall over and over again.

Still... Could he really be a Kaguya? He didn't have the look of bloodlust in his eyes. Though, the emerald orbs of his did have a look, it wasn't a violent one, it was more like a look of sadness, of solitude.

What has this poor child been through...? I wondered to myself. What did he ever do to deserve this? What could anyone do to deserve this? It wasn't right.

I now viewed the barbaric clan with new hatred, as the man walked right by me and shut the door. I swore to myself that I would protect this kid no matter what.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

I stayed by the prison for weeks, waiting for another glimpse of the boy. It was turning into an obsession, I knew that much was certain. I think it was because I found the boy similar to myself. We were both outcasts. Shunned by society. The only difference was he was locked up and I was outside. At least I could run, look at the sky, feel the warmth of the sun and be free to come and go as I pleased. He was stuck in a dark, dirty little prison cell for no apparent reason, chipping away at the wall with a little bone dagger and staring into nothingness.

I wanted to help him. I just didn't know how.

I couldn't just walk right in there and break him out of his cell. I'd only end up spending forever trying to break the seal and then even if I managed to break it I would still have seventy five Kaguya Jonin wanting to rip out my throat and play jump rope with it.

I needed a plan... No... I _needed _something to happen. Something that would tip the scales in my favor and give me a chance to break the boy out of his cell...

Well, fate works in mysterious ways.

I was falling asleep, the boy wasn't due to be fed for a few hours now, and I was exhausted. I shifted so I was leaning against a more comfortable boulder and was about to take a nap when I heard someone coming. Instaintly my eyes snapped open and I watched the Kaguya clan male with a wary look. He was by far the scariest of all the barbaric shinobi. He always grinned at me, but not in a Hello-my-friend-I-was-hoping-you-were-still-sleeping-by-this-prison way. It was more of a Lets-see-how-long-you-can-live-with-half-a-body way.

He opened the door and walked inside.

I looked in, glaring at the man behind his back, then turning my attention to the boy.

"W-who's there?!" I heard him ask.

"It doesn't matter who." Came the reply. "Get out."

What? I thought. This doesn't make any sense. The man had unlocked the boy's cage and opened a tiny door.

"Kimimaro." He said as the boy climbed out, covering his eyes due to the light. "The time has come for you to be of use. Get ready. For the sake of the Kaguya clan... You will fight!"

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Kimimaro... I toyed with the name in my head. Kimi means without equal... Maro means I... So his name means I am without equal?

I stared at the boy, surrounded by taller, older Kaguya clan members. His hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, that coupled with his pale skin made him look like a ghost. And he didn't seem scared at the prospect of battle either, despite being so young.

... Yes. I can beleve that... This boy is without equal...

The intimidating Kaguya that had taken Kimimaro out of his cell was saying something, but I could only catch bits and pieces of his speech.

"... Betrayal... Mist village... Every last... And child..."

They all cheered and left. All but Kimimaro and the older man. I inched closer, trying to hear better.

"What are you waiting for Kimimaro?! Get going already!"

"I... I'm not sure what to do..." He said, looking up at the elder Kaguya with innocent eyes.

"Go down to the mist village and kill every single person you come across." He laughed in a way that made me question his sanity. "Just follow your instincts. It'll come to you."

Kimimaro nodded and ran off. I followed, not wanting to lose him, but not getting close enough for him to notice my presence.

I ran by two people, a boy around my age and a tall man with a giant sword strapped to his back.

I continued to run, but slid to a stop when I realized I was getting too close.

Kimimaro was charging at a tall man with long black hair and completley white skin. Just as the boy got close enough to land a attack the man turned around and hit Kimimaro hard enough to send him flying back a few feet.

He hit the ground hard, but got up and tried to charge at the man once again.

"Just a moment..." The pale man said in a voice that made my blood run cold. "Hasty aren't you? I'm not even from this village."

Kimimaro looked up, confused.

The mans eyes were bright yellow and snake like. I looked down and noticed my fingers were digging into the tree I was hiding behind. I was pretty sure it affected Kimimaro too. It seemed like he was in a trance.

"What your looking for is right down there. Go on, have at it."

The boy blinked, then ran past the pale man and jumped off the cliff, into the battle below.

I followed, right before I jumped I turned my head to look at the strange man. Onyx eyes met yellow, and then I landed in a tree, watching the slaughter.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

I sat behind a piece of what was once a wall. All around me there was blood, kunai, shuriken, flames and dead bodies. Kimimaro was alive and, amazingly, not hurt.

In fact he was probally strongest one there, as of yet no one had even managed to scratch him.

The remaining Kaguya were huddled in a group, talking. Not many were left, in fact, over half of them were dead.

"... Just try to take out as many of them as you can before you go." The leader was saying.

"Let's show them a good time!" Another yelled.

So they're going on a suicidal killing spree? I thought, watching Kimimaro take down dozens of shinobi. They're all going to die... This is insaine... If they retreated now at least they _might_ have a chance at survival...

But I knew they wouldn't. The Kaguya clan were known for their bloodlust and fierceness in battle. If they retreated now it would be an insult to their fallen brothren.

I sighed, ducking to avoid some kunai. This was going to be a very long night.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

The sun took forever to rise above the treeline, and by the time it did, the fighting was over. The Kaguya clan had finally fallen. Every member's courpse was in a pile surrounded by curious villagers. Every member but the youngest, who sat in a tree, a few branches below where I was hiding.

He had closed his eyes for a while, but suddenly opened them, staring at the pile of dead bodies. His face showed no sadness, just dissapointment. Maybe because they had died and left him all alone in this world?

I sighed, moving to the side in order to get a better look. Those people down there couldn't see us, but unless we moved there was a pretty good chance of us getting caught. Well I guess it was now or never.

My thought process was cut off by something cutting through the tree branch I was sitting on, causing me to fall. On my face. And land. In front of Kimimaro.

"Ow... What the..." I muttered, getting up.

"... Why were you spying on me?!" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Um... Well your an outcast, right?" Yeah, way to rub it in. "I... Uh... I know how you feel. People avoid you like you have some kind of disease. They... Act like if they talk to you... You'd suddenly kill them."

He stared at the ground. "Why... Are you telling me this...?"

"I already told you... I know how you feel... Listen..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Outcasts like us should... Er... Stick together... So what do you say...?"

He stared at me with innocent emerald eyes. "Travel...? With you...?"

"It's okay if you don't want to.. I mean..."

"Sure."

I looked at him, then smiled. "Okay. So it's settled! Let's go!"

**There it is. ^^**

**I'm leaning towards making this a three chapter fic.**

**Or do you think I should just make this an entire fic entirley? **

**Tell meeh in a review! ^^**


End file.
